Avatar: the last Airbender oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Avatar: the last Airbender, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. When fire and earth mixes

When fire and earth mixes

"Damn it Sparky harder! You call this fucking?" Toph goaded digging her fingers into Zuko's beds headrest as he thrust into her from behind with everything he had smirking as she felt his muscles tense knowing that her words were hitting hard, tightening his grip on Toph's slender waist Zuko forced himself to go even faster and harder into her ignoring the burn in his overworked hips

(Earlier that day)

The air in the throne room was deafeningly quiet aside from the constant tapping noise on Zuko's fingers rapping against the arm rests of his throne, the guards spanning the length of the room stood in perfect formation completely still as if scared to move as Zuko let out a weary sigh "ok, who's next?" he asked his uncle who sat by his side on a smaller seat next to his throne

Unfurling a scroll and dipping his quill into the inkpot that rested on his leg Iroh went through the many crossed out names on the scroll finding none left uncrossed "I'm afraid that was all of them my boy, looks like we'll have to try again another day"

Ever since Mai had left him the subject of Zuko's next in line was suddenly brought up as a major issue and before he knew it suitors from his own Kingdom and the countries surrounding it were lining up in hopes to take the seat of the Fire Lord's wife, normally the tradition was that only a woman from the Fire Nation could marry into its royalty but since Mai left leaving Zuko unwilling to find another partner it was made open to woman from the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom to try to win Zuko's favour

Both happy that the ordeal was over for now and dreading the concept that he would have to go through it again and again until he found a suitable bride Zuko was about to announce his leave when the guard at the door stated that a late comer had just arrived making the Fire Lord groan as he sat back down "show her in" he instructed expecting another overdressed and made up upper classed girl to be brought in expecting to be accepted immediately because her father had money

When the door was opened and the girl was let in Zuko honestly did a double take on her too surprised to believe what he was seeing the first time he looked at her, the girl was tiny barely standing over five feet tall with pristine porcelain skin, whilst small she wasn't flat though having curves in all the right places with the perfect sized bust, not too big to the point that she looked like she would topple over but not too small to be hidden by her clothing, as for her clothing she wore simple and practical a tight green top and green pants that hugged her powerful looking legs whilst her feet were completely bare, she wore the majority of her jet black hair in a tight bun whilst letting the rest hang along her shoulders and her face was completely devoid of make-up unlike the dozens of other suitors he had that day, the features he noticed the most about her though was her wide near arrogant grin and her faded green eyes "Toph?" he gasped as the young Earth Bender casually made her way over to him

"Hey Sparky, long time no see, well I've never seen you but whatever" Toph replied hopping up to use Zuko's arm rest as a seat whilst resting her feet on his legs making several guards gasp at her over casual attitude towards royalty, hero of the hundred years war or not they had expected her to still be as courteous as everyone else

"Damn it, why am I not surprised that you pick a time like this to drop in unannounced?" Zuko groaned rubbing his temples "this is kind of a really bad time Toph; I have to find a suitable…"

"Wife, yeah I know" Toph interrupted him with a cheeky grin

"And you still decided to drop by now?"

"This isn't friendly visit, I'm here to apply"

"…Say what?" Zuko gawked staring in surprise as Toph hopped off of his seat to stand in front of him "you're joking right?"

"Nope, come on Princess you know I'm the perfect candidate for marriage, we've known each other for years which is already better than marrying some girl you've just met, I know you're still sore about how you look with your scar and all so me being blind gets rid of that problem, since I'm from the Earth Kingdom you know I've got at least a hundred years left in me and I'm fertile as hell so that covers your need for heirs" Toph explained counting off each point with her fingers "and finally you know no assassin is going to be able to take me so think about how much you'll save on bodyguard fees"

Zuko just blinked blankly staring at Toph for a few seconds "this is a joke right? You can't be serious, you're never serious"

"Nope, I'm completely serious, come on Iroh even you know I'm the best choice for Sparky" Toph responded turning to Iroh

Iroh tugged at his collar as Zuko cast a judging glance at him "you have to admit she has some very good points Zuko, I honestly can see why Toph would be a better match for you over the others that have tried to earn your favour"

Staring at Iroh for a few moments Zuko let out a heavy breath before rising to his feet "I've had enough for the day, I'm going to bed, as always you're free to stay as long as you please Toph" the Fire Lord stated turning to Iroh "make sure Toph gets a room with good access to the training grounds, she likes to practice before bed" he instructed before striding out of the room heading towards his sleeping quarters

Iroh let out an uneasy breath as the doors to the throne room slammed closed "I'm sorry about Zuko's behaviour, it's been a long day for him and he's still hurting from when Mai left" he explained as he led Toph out of the throne room and down the hallway to the guest bedrooms "he knows that he needs to marry so that there will be an heir to his throne but he is also a believer in marrying out of love which is deemed unimportant by most nobles and those of royalty so deciding on his future bride out of many he has never even met before weighs heavily on him"

"I know what you mean" Toph replied "I made the mistake of visiting my parents last year only to find a line of suitors half a mile long that they had set up for when I 'got my act together' and came home, is it so wrong to them that when I eventually do settle down I want it to be with someone I actually care about? I quite like the idea of waking up and not cringing at whoever is sleeping next to me"

"So you came here when you heard of the suitors fighting for my nephew's approval"

"Yep, waited half a day in that damn line, was hoping Sparky would at least be happy to see me"

"Don't worry I'm sure he was very happy to see you, he just knows he has to take this very seriously, choosing a stranger to spend the rest of his life with is very difficult for him"

"And here I was thinking me offering to fill that spot would make it a lot easier for him" Toph laughed dryly as Iroh led her to her room for the night "I've never been this far into the guest area before, isn't this right next to Sparky's room?"

Iroh gave a knowing laugh at the blind bandit's question "you're not the only one who thinks you're the best fit to be my nephew's bride, here take this and go to Zuko's room in about an hour, I know you'll be able to convince him to accept your proposition" he said reaching into his robes pulling out the key to Zuko's room placing it in Toph's hands "I look forward to becoming your uncle-in-law"

"Don't worry, soon enough you're going to have the most badass niece ever" Toph replied making Iroh laugh warmly as he bid her goodnight leaving her to get ready in her room

Just a few rooms away Zuko tossed and turned in his bed unable to get comfortable no matter where he lay, turning onto his side Zuko paused as he hand landed on the empty side of the bed that he subconsciously refused to touch, the side that had been empty since Mai had left him, through his own terrible judgement he had lost one of the only people who loved him for who he was and doomed himself to a future loveless marriage, clutching a handful of the bed sheet Zuko tried his best to ignore the pain and get some sleep knowing that another long line of suitors would be waiting for him the next day

Around an hour later Zuko awoke from his light fitful slumber to the sound of his door unlocking and as far as he knew only he and Iroh had a key and Iroh was never out of bed at this time of night, reaching under his pillow to took hold of the dagger he had placed there for protection after the last attempt on his life, steeling himself Zuko feigned sleep listening as the intruder quietly shut his door and crept their way towards him, he waited until he felt the weight of the intruder on his bed knowing that if he acted too soon they could block and retaliate keeping still until he felt warm breath on his ear

Zuko waited all the way until he felt the tender traces of finger tips along his cheek before he struck, spitting flames at the candle on his bedside table to light up the room as he quickly grabbed the intruder roughly by the neck swinging the blade from under his pillow ready to carve out their throat in one fluid motion only stopping when he recognized the intruders doll like face "that better not be what I think it is Sparky" Toph said feeling the cold metal of the dagger against her skin as Zuko had only stopped a split second before it cut into her

"Damn it Toph, what were you thinking?" Zuko growled stabbing the dagger into his beds head post releasing his grip on the Earth benders neck

"What was I thinking? You nearly fucking killed me!" Toph retorted rubbing the spot on her neck where Zuko's fingers had dug in feeling the bruises forming already

"I'm the damned Fire Lord for Agni's sake, when someone sneaks into my bedroom it's not for a friendly visit; they sneak in to take my life on some kind of personal vendetta or the claim the bounty on my head!" Zuko spat back barely noticing how Toph was straddling his lap as he glared up at her

"You have a bounty on your head?"

"Passed down from my father, since assassins can't reach him in his cell my life is deemed tribute to those he harmed, one last week nearly finished the job" he sighed pulling down the neckline of his night shirt to reveal a thin healing scar just below his throat taking Toph's hand and tracing her finger tips along it making her take a sharp intake of breath

"I hope you got that bastard good"

"I don't like to talk about it" the Fire Lord responded reflecting on the wounds he had inflicted on the assassin in self-defence, he had burned the man so greatly that he only survived a few days in his cell before succumbing to his wounds taking the knowledge of who had hired him with him

Feeling a rare pang of pity Toph ran her finger tips along Zuko's collarbone unsure of how to cheer him up, her normal method would be to punch him as hard as she could and tell him to man up but even with her lack of empathy she knew that this wasn't the situation for it "why are you here Toph? And what in Agni's name are you wearing?" he asked taking in the thin green night dress that barely covered the petite girls body

"You know I'm not one to give up Sparky" Toph grinned wickedly clutching a fistful of Zuko's shirt "and this thing I'm wearing, yeah I wouldn't pick something like this in a million years but Sugar Queen said stuff like this really gets guys going"

"Katara set you up to this?!"

"Oh no, the idea was all me, she just helped encourage it, the others don't like how you've been since Sunshine up and left" Toph responded feeling Zuko flinch at her nickname she had given Mai "I personally don't get why you're so against this, wouldn't you rather have someone who knows everything about you over someone who just wants a title to her name?"

"I had someone like that and I fucked it up!" Zuko snapped back moving from under Toph to stand up knocking the Earth bender onto his bed "you think it's as easy as that? I can't have Mai so I'll just have you? Look it's not as easy as that, it's just….ugh" the Fire Lord groaned as he sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands "look you're right Toph, it would be a hell of a lot better if I chose you over some random suitor but I just can't jump into bed with you like it was nothing"

"What makes you think this means nothing to me?" Toph asked placing a hand on Zuko's arm "look, I like you Sparky, more than I ever liked Aang or even Sokka and I'd like to think that you like me back too, I'm positive I felt your heart rate go up when you saw me earlier" she admitted squeezing his arm a little tighter "just give this a chance, one night, if you still feel the same in the morning we'll just act like it never happened"

Turning to face her Zuko was about to turn her down again when Toph suddenly pulled him towards her leaning in to firmly press her mouth to his, the kiss was firm and tongue filled which was to be expected of Toph as her small hands quickly moved to tangle in Zuko's hair to keep his head in place catching the Fire Lord completely off guard, tugging at his hair Toph deepened the kiss as she felt what little restraint Zuko have left melt away as his hands moved to her slender hips and to her delight he reclined back onto the bed bringing him with her until she was laying on top of him not breaking the kiss for a second

Zuko was hot, for lack of a better description, as Toph practically crushed her mouth to his her lips burned against his and his tongue felt like it was searing hers adding an almost masochistic pleasure to the embrace, moving her hands from his hair she moved them to his hands pushing them down from her hips to her small but round and very firm ass encouraging him to squeeze and grope it as he pleased moaning into his mouth

Zuko groaned as he felt Toph started to grind against him already feeling her arousal through the thin material of her night dress and his pants "get this fucking thing off of me" Toph panted as she broke the kiss momentarily stunning Zuko with her profane language, taking hold of the shoulder straps of her clothing Zuko slowly began to pull them down making Toph growl with annoyance taking over to rip at the clothing until it was in tatters on the bed around them leaving her completely naked straddling Zuko's waist

Toph grinned broadly as she could practically feel Zuko's eyes widening at the sight of her "yeah I know, I'm hot as hell" she smirked taking hold of Zuko's wrists moving his hands to her meagre chest "don't waste all night gawking at me Sparky and get groping" she growled lustfully starting to grind down on Zuko's growing bulge

Zuko's heart pounded even harder as his pants became uncomfortably tight, he couldn't deny it anymore, he wanted Toph and wanted her now, her breasts may not have been as big or as soft as Mai's but they were perky enough to fill up his palms and firm enough for him to get a good grip on them, moaning louder as Zuko's rough hands squeezed her meagre chest Toph reached down to rid him off his pants pulling them down and gasping with lust when his erection sprang free against her tiny core

Reaching down she wrapped her small fingers around his throbbing shaft to get a better 'look' at him biting her lip as she memorized every inch of it in her mind's eye, from what she felt he was eight, maybe nine thick mouth-watering inches, easily bigger than the previous guys she had slept with on whims, swabbing her thumb over the cock head she scooped up a layer of precum before sucking her thumb clean "mmm salty and…spicy? Well I can't say I'm surprised with that coming from a Fire Nation boy" she smirked before shifting down his body until her face was level with his groin cradling his balls with one hand whilst the other stroked his shaft "damn these feel heavy, you've really been neglecting yourself haven't you Sparky?"

"The last few weeks have been very stressful, haven't exactly had any me time if you get my meaning" Zuko groaned as Toph's small but very skilled hands worked his shaft, he was hardly surprised that the Earth Bender had sexual skill as he was by no means a virgin himself and with Toph's confidence and general attitude she would have been able to get most guys into bed in seconds

"You know people normally cure stress by jerking off, not blue balling themselves" Toph tittered before taking a slow long lick along the length of his cock "you're in for a real treat Princess, I'm gonna give you the best head you've ever had" she gloated before quickly proving her statement taking every inch of him into her mouth and down her throat effortlessly, Zuko's head fell back with a choked groan as his body was overwhelmed with sudden sensation unable to do anything but lay there whilst Toph orally worked his neglected manhood, placing her hands on his abdomen Toph ran her finger along every toned muscle tracing the lines of his six pack to memorize every inch of his front as she swallowed hard around his cock squeezing her windpipe as tight as she could loving the strained groan that escaped the Fire Lord's mouth

Craning his head forward Zuko gritted his teeth watching as Toph bobbed her head rapidly along his length letting out soft gagging noises every time she took him down her throat, Zuko could only marvel in pleasure as Toph took every inch of him reshaping her windpipe without restrain making him momentarily wonder just how experienced the small blind girl was but those thoughts were quickly cut off by the feeling of his rapidly brewing climax

Toph moaned loudly around Zuko's cock as she tasted his spicy precum coating the inside of her mouth and sliding down her throat warming her insides as she continued to suck on him, moving her hands to his groin she quickly felt out and found each pressure point and pressed down on them making Zuko's hips buck as jolts of pleasure ran through him, making a mental note to thank Ty Lee for teaching her of such pressure points Toph then hollowed her cheeks as much as she could sucking with everything she had until Zuko's cock finally erupted in her mouth

Zuko's mind became a sheer white haze as he emptied his pent up release straight down Toph's throat at a rate he didn't think was possible, he never came this much or as hard when he was with Mai leaving him to the point that he felt that the blind girl was draining the very life from him whilst she heartily gulped down every shot of his seed that escaped his cock taking it all in her stride, just as his release was about to end though Toph pulled her mouth off of him and started to stroke him as his last few streams arched out over her face and hair smirking almost arrogantly as her hand worked Zuko near dry

When his release ended it took Zuko a few minutes to fully return to the world of the living and sit up on his elbows to look down at Toph "you finally done Sparky?" the blind girl grinned as she continued to stroke him "feels like you've got some more in you, that's good cos I wasn't going to be done with you either way" she purred as she slid up to straddle his waist rubbing her tiny little wet slit along the length of his cock "spirits you're still so hard, how could Sunshine give this up?" she panted as she reached down to position the tip of his cock against her pussy rubbing the head along her entrance

Too out of it to react to Toph's mentioning of Mai Zuko could only watch as she harshly slammed herself down on his dick causing her groin and lower abdomen to bulge out around his size, as she felt herself get stretched beyond her limit Toph threw her head back reaching forward to grab the metal lining of the headrest unintentionally Metal Bending it into almost handcuffs bending the metal lining around her wrists leaving her trapped in that position "oh spirits….oh fuck…." Toph gasped as she clenched tight around Zuko's cock feeling herself brought to the very brink of orgasm just by him entering her alone

When Toph finally got used to Zuko's size inside of her she realized the position she had put herself into without realizing "ooh kinky" she tittered as she tested the restraints strength, she could easily Metal Bend her way out but the binds were strong enough to hold her until she truly tried to escape "looks like you're in control now Princess, you better enjoy it while you can cos this isn't going to be a regular thing" she purred rolling her hips as Zuko reached forward to place his hands on her supple ass, moaning as his rough fingers dug into her ass cheeks Toph continued to rock her hips encouraging him to start moving himself

As Toph's tight womanhood squeezed his shaft like a vice Zuko felt the last remnants of his reservations on the act slip away gripping Toph's ass harder and slamming up into her making her shriek with pleasure as her orgasm was set off shaking hard on Zuko's lap, as Toph's pussy clenched rhythmically around his shaft Zuko held her in place thrusting up into her as fast as he could watching every orgasm crazed expression that graced the Earth Bender's face "is this…the best…you've got?" Toph grunted through her orgasm looking down at Zuko with wide faded eyes "get behind me and give me everything you have, I want to fucking feel it!"

Zuko couldn't help but smirk at her demand slowly pulling out of her loving how she bit her lip to resist letting out a whine from the sudden lack of him filling her and how her hole quivered with need as he moved out from under her and positioned himself behind her, taking hold of her tiny waist Zuko proceeded to tease her rubbing his cock against her slit and between her ass cheeks making her pant with lust as the metal binding her wrists started to strain "you better put that dick back inside me or this metal is going around your damn wrists!" Toph snapped in frustration only making Zuko chuckle darkly and spank her hard before slamming his cock back into her eager cunt

Instantly orgasming again from the depth Zuko reached bucking back against him frantically as she goaded him on with every thrust, she had to admit that despite the awkward start Zuko was easily the best fuck she had ever had and would definitely be the major bonus if he chose her to be his Fire Queen, if not she would easily settle on being his concubine/fuck buddy, squeezing herself tighter around him she started to feel his precum pooling inside her "that's it Sparky! Cum deep inside me, burn my insides!" she panted freeing herself of her binds to reach back clutching at his arms as she bucked back even harder, sweat starting to run down her skin as Zuko's body heat rose with every passing second until she felt the scorching heat of his release inside of her setting off her final orgasm of the night before they both collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap

"So Princess…am I Fire Queen material or what?" Toph panted as she enjoyed Zuko's weight on her back tittering as Zuko's only response was an exhausted mumble against the back of her neck "I'll take that as a yes"

(The next day)

By the crack of dawn the courtyard outside the main palace was filled with a long line of hopeful suitors just like every day before that all of them eagerly waiting for the doors to open so that they can try to convince Zuko to accept them, except this time instead of one of the guards opening the door to allow them entry it was Iroh who strode out when the doors open "may I have all of your attention please?" he called up causing the line to fall into nervous silence "I'm afraid your service will no longer be needed, a Fire Queen has been selected" he announced to which the line went into near riot in shock and outrage that they didn't even get the chance to apply

As the rabble escalated the windows to Zuko's master bedroom swung open revealing Toph as naked as she had slept "shut up! I'm trying to sleep up here!" she shouted sending the crowd into silence again "that's better! Now all of you get out of here before I start an earthquake or something!" she snapped before slamming the windows shut to go back to bed

Staring up in surprise as Toph disappeared back into the bedroom Iroh couldn't help but chuckle as the line slowly left dejected "yes, my boy made the right choice, she'll make a fine Fire Queen" he grinned before heading back into the palace humming happily

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Happy birthday Aang

Happy birthday Aang

"Ah Spirits Katara" Aang gasped as his hands pulled at the frozen restrains that held them to the beds headboard, his back arching as Katara's fingertips and tongue explored every inch of his upper body tracing every defined muscle of his young teenage body, when he had woken up the morning of his sixteenth birthday he had expected it to be just like his fourteenth and fifteenth, constant peace meetings and travelling the world to help maintain peace and suppress any pro-Ozai rebels that were still around but instead he had awoken to the door of his and Katara's bedroom frozen shut and his girlfriend straddling him in a way that made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon

Aang had really grown over the three years they had been together going from a physically fit child to a well-toned young man, his height had increased to the point where she now had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye like he had done to her when they had first met, after some coaxing from Sokka Aang had let himself grow some of his facial hair out whilst keeping his head shaven as Sokka claimed that facial hair was something every man needed

Thankfully for Katara though Aang settled merely on some stubble over the overbearing and frankly disturbing beard and moustache Sokka was currently sporting which Katara was sure Sukki would shave off the next time her brother fell asleep, the last obvious feature of Aang's to change with his aging was his voice and it was one of the changes that Katara loved the most, upon hitting puberty Aang's voice dropped several decibels gaining a very pleasing baritone that sent shivers down Katara's spine when he said the right things to her

Kissing down Aang's abdomen Katara purred huskily as she reached his underwear finding them deliciously tented sitting up to straddle his waist gazing down at him with lust darkened eyes, reaching down she took hold of the bottom of her top pulling it up teasingly slow letting Aang feel every agonizing second before her breasts bounced free showing how much she had grown over the last three years, she had gone from slender to curvy in all the right ways developing hips that many men from her tribe pointed out would greatly help her with child baring

Normally she would have been angry with the sexist tone of their compliments but she didn't let it affect her as she was planning on having Aang's children one day, her breasts had swelled to the point that she couldn't enter taverns without being practically assaulted with compliments and cat calls making her feel a strange mixture of disgusted and flattered, along with her waist and chest filling out her supple behind had grown as well as her thighs to support it making her the very image of voluptuous beauty

Purring as Aang's wide eyes remained glued to her chest Katara slid her hands into his underwear gently wrapping them around his rock hard shaft making him gasp as his back arched "does this feel good?" she breathed as she pulled his underwear down to free his aching erection stroking him faster loving how hot his skin was compared to hers, gritting his teeth tighter Aang could only nod making Katara lick her lips sultrily as she watched the sweat starting to bead on his forehead and chest "good because this is going to feel even better" she added before sliding down his body even more to take his manhood into her hot wet mouth

Aang's pleasured cry echoed through the room as his back arched again bucking his hips hard pushing his cock deeper into Katara's wanting mouth, moaning around his pulsing cock Katara tilted her head so that Aang could see her cheek bulging out whilst she stroked the base of his manhood with one hand letting the other trace the muscles of his chest and abdomen "Spirits Katara" Aang gasped as his girlfriend's tongue every inch of his cock that it could reach, feeling him throb against her tongue already Katara hummed at the sensation sending blissful vibrations along his length and resonating through his groin

Starting to taste his precum Katara then pulled away replacing her mouth with her hand stroking him fluidly to keep his approach to climax steady before she replaced her hand with her breasts moaning as her boyfriend's throbbing cock disappeared between them leaving only the weeping head showing through her cleavage, she didn't even have to move her breasts before she knew Aang was mere seconds from climax by the quickening of his breathing and how much precum was oozing out coating and warming her chest, purring at the sensation Katara took the head of her boyfriend's cock in her mouth sucking hard as she started to pump her breasts along his cock setting off his climax near instantly

Crying out her name Aang arched his back as far as it could go pushing more of his cock between her heavenly breasts and mouth as he unloaded deep down her throat, humming around his cock head whilst he released his delicious seed in thick spurting streams Katara zealously swallowed everything he gave her, she would never admit to anyone just how much sexual satisfaction she got from drinking Aang's cum but behind closed doors whenever Aang had some time off she was free to indulge herself as much as she wanted

Keeping her lips pursed tight around the tip of Aang's manhood Katara kept sucking even after he had stopped spurting his addictive seed replacing her breasts with her hand again to leisurely stroke him making sure she had gotten every drop of his release out of him, when she finally removed her mouth from him she still continued to work him running her tongue along every inch of him that it could reach whilst her hand worked the rest "Spirits Katara, you're going to be the death of me" Aang panted heavily as his chest burned from exertion making Katara just titter in response as she circled his sensitive cock head with her tongue

"I don't see you complaining" the Water Bender smiled dirtily taking the first couple of inches of his manhood back into her mouth giving it a few more hard sucks before going back to licking "I bet you spend hours just thinking about me doing this very thing for you during those long peace meetings, if you want next time I'll see if I can sneak myself under the table during the next meeting to make it more tolerable for you" she purred as her eyes darkened with the lustful promise making Aang let out a shuddering moan of arousal

Licking her lips at the deep rumble that escaped Aang's chest Katara moved into her favourite position when she wanted to sexually torture her boyfriend, being a Monk Aang was a devout believer in equality and in basically being fair meaning that he always insisted on returning the favour, whenever she pleasured him he pleasured her back and there was nothing that riled him up more in the bedroom than if he was unable to return the favour, turning herself around Katara positioned herself so she was laid out in an almost sixty nine position, her upper body resting on Aang's abdomen whilst her lower body rested on the bed by his upper body completely out of reach in his restrained state

Practically able to feel the frustration resonating from her boyfriend as he struggled harder against the ice bindings on his wrists Katara eagerly took his cock back into her mouth bobbing her head as fast as she could as Aang's hips bucked "Katara" Aang almost whined as his struggles started to weaken knowing that there was no way of stopping his girlfriend now that she had started, smiling around his cock as she felt him relent and relax Katara reached down to cup his balls as she sucked even harder

Now that he had relaxed and allowed himself to fully enjoy Katara's mouth on him Aang didn't last much longer leaking precum onto Katara's tongue after a few minutes before cumming hard again shortly afterwards filling her mouth with his second hot load which again Katara swallowed zealously, gulping down every spurt of Aang's seed Katara then immediately started stroking him again to keep him hard as she moved to position herself over his erection reverse cowgirl style and without saying a word sank down on him taking his manhood inside her to the very base

As the tip of Aang's cock pressed against her cervix Katara through her head back crying out in ecstasy placing her hands back against Aang's waist for balance "oooh Spirits Aang! You're so big" the Water Bender moaned drooling slightly as her groin and lower abdomen bulged to accommodate her boyfriend's girth, balancing her hands on his chest and her feet on his thighs Katara started to gyrate her hips panting and moaning as she made sure Aang's cock reached every inch inside her snug wet cunt

Gritting his teeth as sweat began to bead on his forehead Aang started to buck his hips thrusting up into Katara's pussy as she started to ride him as fast as she could, the sounds of their conjoined pants and moans along with their bodies repeatedly colliding echoed throughout the room as Katara quickly brought herself to orgasm on Aang's dick clenching tight around him as she screamed with bliss, relaxing her arms Katara laid back fully against Aang's front using just her hips and thighs to keep pumping her cunt along his cock whilst he bucked up hard into her "oh Spirits Aang I love you" she panted as she rested her head in the crook of his neck letting him hear every moan and cry of bliss as she felt him throb inside of her

It wasn't long before Katara brought her boyfriend to his third powerful climax gasping in utter bliss as she felt his hot thick seed pour into her filling her womb completely making her feel full and complete, with a soft moan Katara then let Aang's cock slide out of her and rest against her inner thighs as she rolled over to face her boyfriend softly caressing his face as he panted for breath about to tell him to get his rest as she had plenty more planned for him when a knock at the door suddenly rang out

Jumping up Katara hurriedly covered Aang up with a bed sheet melting the ice around his wrists and sending the water back into her flask before doing the same with the ice covering the door placing the flask to a side and covering herself with a nightgown, she then smoothed her hair down as much as she could before finally opening the door to find Zuko standing outside along with a couple of his advisors "Zuko? Isn't it a little early for a visit? I know you have that whole 'rise with the sun' thing but still" Katara asked as it was barely a couple of hours after sunrise

"Avatar Aang was expected at the palace meeting room over an hour ago, why has he yet to arrive?" one of the advisors asked before Zuko could speak earning him a harsh glare from the Fire Lord

"Oh, well as you can see Aang has taken ill so I thought it was best that he rested for the day" Katara responded opening the door slightly to allow the advisors to peer in and see Aang in the bed who had thankfully decided to feign sleep adding to Katara's lie

The sight alone was seemingly enough for the advisors who quickly made their leave with a huff muttering under their breathes about Aang being lazy and ignoring his responsibilities, Zuko though was able to see through the ruse noticing the slight flushed coloration on both Aang's and Katara's cheeks and the thin layer of sweat that coated the Water Benders skin "so Aang is sick I see" he spoke with a slight smirk on his lips showing Katara that he had caught onto what had really happened "make sure he gets plenty of rest and I'll make sure that neither of you are disturbed, also if he happens to recover by this evening there's going to be a birthday celebration for him at Uncle's tea house, I hope to see you both there" he added before giving Katara a nod and heading off to follower his advisors out

Smiling softly as she watched Zuko leave Katara then closed the door refreezing the handle as her smile turned into a devilish smirk "so where were we?" she purred turning back to Aang shrugging the nightgown off of her shoulders letting it fall to the floor as she sauntered back to the bed "how about I wear the shackles this time and you go on top?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
